onversefandomcom-20200214-history
Beta 0.2
Ever wonder what came up in Beta 0.2? Here you go! Game Updates Content Some massive, rare Tool Targets have been spotted on Volcano Island!! Increased the spawn rate of lvl 1 Tool Targets. Added hammocks and drinks to the free spawns in the Onverse Store. Added some cool new tier 3 (rare) clothing objects that can be found in Bling, Regalia, Threadz and Overtone. The items sold in Chillax should be more evenly distributed throughout the store. Added sounds to purchases so it's clear when you make a purchase or don't have enough points. Doubled the amount of load screen tips that can appear, hopefully giving some more hints to help you experience Onverse to its fullest. Shopping Spawn Glows We've added a light glow below each shopping spawn. The color of this glow denotes what tier of object is currently spawned. The item tiering system has been in there, but there was no clear visualization to help you know what you can and cannot purchase without clicking on it. This should help you sort out what you can get in a store with a quick glance. A little more on the item tiering system: Tier 0 - Color: White - Free items Tier 1 - Color: Blue - PP Items Tier 2 - Color: Orange - CC Items Tier 3 - Color: Red - Rare PP Items Tier 4 - Color: Gold - Limited Edition CC Items Furniture Slot Caps We have increased the amount of furniture you can own from 100 to 250. However, we have implemented a scaling system of how many furniture objects you can place, based on what type of home you own. This is simply for performance reasons. If uncapped, apartment buildings and even the island could become unplayable due to the loading of thousands of items as you walk around. Below is a chart of the scaling system: Free Apartments: 75 objects Bungalows: 75 objects Cottages: 100 objects Deluxe Apartments: 150 objects Houses: 175 objects Villas: 200 objects Mansions: 250 objects Better Instancing Explanations (Map) We tried to add better descriptions to help people understand how our instancing system works on our maps. Before you enter an area or apartment complex, there is an area in the bottom right of your map that you can choose which instance (or copy) of that area you would like to go to. This is how we allow people to get their free apartments, even though the first floor might already be full. We will be working on a way to tell by looking at your map how many open homes there are available as well. We added an instance of Volcano Island and there should be 3 floors to pick from in the free apartments. If we need more, we can add these on-the-fly. Help Button We added a help button to your command buttons. Currently this will simply take you to our game tips on the website, which have also been improved. We hope to increase the usability of this button in-game in the near future, as well as work on a tutorial system to help guide our new users. Better Graphics Options D3D should work better now, but there may still be some issues to work out. We added a new setting called Lowest, as well as tweaked what each setting includes. This allows users with slower computers to get the most out of their experience. We changed the default screenshot (CTRL+P) to JPG format. PNG format still has some issues on some systems. We added some fixes for users who were losing their window off their screen. Bugs Connection times and "Becoming self-aware" Hitch This should be fixed with this update; however it requires a full re-install of Onverse. When you launch Onverse, a pop-up will direct you to the download. We had to re-do the way we install to fix this issue unfortunately. Incomplete Downloads This should not have been happening with the provider we were using to host our download. We have moved the download to another service that should be faster and more reliable. Non-US Countries Having Trouble Buying CCs We discovered a problem here with the passing of IP addresses. We should hopefully have this fixed (it's separate from the Onverse update) by this evening. Let me know if there are still issues tonight/tomorrow. Thanks for your patience on this one! Virus Protection Software We have our software signed now so any virus protection you have should have a better time accepting the install. Onverse has no viruses, yay! Other Bugs Teleporting while sitting should no longer prevent the use of your tools. The barbell in the free items is now actually free. Fixed some spots on Volcano Island where you could fall and get stuck. Fixed some incorrect object descriptions and spelling errors. Wedding dress is now a tier 3 item. Fixed the missing polygons on male avatar arms while wearing a tank top. Fixed the collision on rugs that couldn't be clicked for purchase. Fixed the collision on the large flat screen TVs. We had to re-create the lace shirts and night gowns from scratch. There was an issue with transparencies and the way they were built. In some homes and apartments when you placed a wall object, it would start off rotated. This has been fixed. Chat messages should now stay up 10 seconds before fading out. Made the tooltips on the command buttons more legible. Change the rare "Bubble Chair" to cost PP, not CC. Fixed some lighting issues with the teddy bears. Website Updates Play Now Button We added this button so you can launch Onverse from the web. Unfortunately a last minute find was that it won't work for Windows Vista and 7 users. We know the fix, but didn't want to delay everything else for another day. Temporarily it will just tell you where to launch Onverse from. We are hoping for another update next week that we will get this functional for. Invite Friends Button This takes you to a new page for inviting friends. We've added two new options for inviting friends. We now generate a link that you can copy and paste anywhere (social networks, websites, email, chat, etc). Anyone who uses this link to come to the site and sign up will grant you 25 Cash Coins and will automatically be added to your friends list. We also added a section where you can enter what email address you would like to send the link FROM, and then list any email addresses you want to send the link TO below. A lot of people didn't use the email providers listed in our friend inviter and this should allow anyone to invite. Website Timeout Increase We have increased the time limit for when you seem idle and time out on the forums. This was catching some people (myself included) while they were typing long posts, or simply taking a break. Friend Updates We changed the format of the Friend Updates section of your Friends page. We now group all user activities into a single daily update, rather than a new update every time. This cuts down the amount of space the updates were taking up tremendously. Game Tips We have added our load screens to these tips for some graphical goodness. Thanks to Onverse.com for this information!